The invention relates to a decorative frame for a domestic appliance, with a base frame. Furthermore the invention relates to a domestic appliance with a decorative frame and also to a method for producing a decorative frame.
Domestic appliances are known in many embodiments. There are domestic appliances for preparation of food, domestic appliances for care of laundry items and domestic appliances for cleaning of crockery. It is precisely domestic appliances for preparation of food that are supplemented by a domestic appliance, which is also embodied for extracting air and is thus an air extraction facility. A steam extractor can be given as an example. Cooking devices as domestic appliances for preparation of food are likewise known in a variety of embodiments. In addition it is known that they are disposed in cutouts of a worktop of a kitchen furniture unit or the like. For this purpose an installation facility is also usually provided, with an installation frame for example, with which the appliance can be fastened into the cutout and thus also to the worktop. In addition cooking appliances, such as cooktops for example, usually also comprise a decorative frame which surrounds a cooktop plate of the cooktop, which can be of glass ceramic or glass for example, around its circumference and seals it in an upwards direction. In particular a possible gap between the cooktop plate and the cutout in the worktop is covered by said frame.
Decorative frame embodiments are likewise sufficiently well-known. In this connection designs are known which have a relatively large gap to the upper side of the worktop and in this regard a relatively large sealing element visible from outside is then required between the lower side of the decorative frame and the upper side of the worktop. In these embodiments a decorative frame is also embodied over its horizontal extent horizontally in a straight line and with the same thickness in the vertical direction.
In addition embodiments of decorative frames are known in which an edge-side area is bent downwards and accordingly can then rest on the upper side of the worktop. Here too however there is provision for the thickness of the decorative frame to be the same in its material embodiment in the bent area and in the unbent area.
In the embodiments of the known decorative frames on the one hand either very large gaps are to be sealed with seals and on the other hand expensive reshaping of the decorative frame is required.
Furthermore a plate-shaped grill is known from DE 20 2008 015 025 U1. It comprises a central grill plate and an edge profile running around the edge of the grill plate. The grill plate and the edge profile are embodied in one piece and can be of metal. A channel-like recess is embodied on the underside in an edge area. Should the edge profile not be at the same height as the grill plate the change in shape is created by a mechanical reshaping process of the one-piece component. In this case the mechanical reshaping of the remaining edge component of the plate-shaped grill below the channel-like recess running around the edge is undertaken by bending the edge profile by deep drawing of the central grill plate or by punching of the same. These processes result in shapes with little accuracy. Furthermore thinned areas must be created in the material by imprecise and inaccurate milling Furthermore such processing of a one-piece component is extremely expensive and cracks in the material or similar can occur.